


A Forgotten Wife

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A Little Tiny of Anal, Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: “What a boring party, right?” he observes all the guests laughing exaggeratedly.“It is your party” you snicker and take another sip from your drinking glass.“True” he admits. He leans closer to you and whisper, “Will you come tonight?”His whisper sends a shiver down your spine. “Yes, I just need to get rid of my husband and I’ll be there,” you say in the same low tone he used.





	A Forgotten Wife

The new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, is throwing a gala to announce his new position and of course, you’re invited. Being married to an important man of the First Order, you always have to attend to this kind of events.

You can see the ballroom is packed, you recognize some faces of military people and their partners. Everyone is using fine dresses and tuxedos, they have to prove they deserve to be here. And let’s not start with the jewelry, you’re sure you can practically feed a whole planet with the credits they worth.

“Once again alone?” Supreme Leader asks practically in a purr. He arrives next to where you’re standing, he’s wearing an all-black tuxedo that fits well on him.

“It’s the lonely life of someone’s important wife” you take a sip of your champagne, hoping the red of your cheeks isn’t too notorious.

“He’s a fool for leaving you here alone” he smirks as he sees your flushed face. He wants to make you redder so he buries his gaze up and down your body. “That’s a beautiful dress”.

“Thank you” your voice trembles. “My husband bought it for me”, you’re wearing a long black dress, decorated with sequins. The front neckline falls into a V and it’s completely backless.

“He knows what suits you well. Too bad he’s not here to appreciate it” Kylo continues with his teasing.

“Too bad but at least you’re here to do it, aren’t you?” you bravely answer him back. You can see he wasn’t expecting that answer but seconds later he looks amused.

“What a boring party, right?” he observes all the guests laughing exaggeratedly.

“It is your party” you snicker and take another sip from your drinking glass.

“True” he admits. He leans closer to you and whisper, “Will you come tonight?”

His whisper sends a shiver down your spine. “Yes, I just need to get rid of my husband and I’ll be there,” you say in the same low tone he used.

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something” he gives you a shameless smirk and walks away.

You gulp down the rest of your champagne. Just like the other times you have to come up with a plan to escape to Kylo’s quarters later tonight.

* * *

You walk silently through the corridors of Supreme Leader’s palace. It’s a hard task considering you’re wearing a heavy dress and high heels. You arrive at a familiar door and the guards pretend they don’t see you, letting you pass. After that door, there’s another solitary door where you have to type the code number that Kylo gave you a time ago.

“You made it” you hear Kylo’s voice interrupting the silence. You approach the bed where he’s sitting, the needless of your heels clacking against the marble floor. “Take off your dress” he orders you without bothering to look at you. He has his forearms leaning against his tighs, his head hanging looking down the floor.

You unzip your dress and let it fall to the floor, carefully you step out of it. You know he has a kink for high heels so you leave them on.

“Kneel between my legs” he continues with his demands. You approach him and as you sink down the floor he opens his legs more, making room for you.

“What did you say to your husband?” he puts his gloved thumb against your lips.

“The drunk fell asleep as always. He won’t even notice I’m not there” you pucker your lips and trap his thumb between them.

“He’s a fool” he chuckles. He can’t believe a man doesn’t pay attention to a woman like you.

“I don’t wanna talk about him, Kylo” you keep sucking his finger. The taste of thick leather invades your tongue.

“Careful, girl” he grabs your neck and grips it.

“S-sorry, Supreme L-leader” you choke. You mentally scold yourself for being so careless.

“Lay on the bed. On your hands and knees,” he rubs your reddened neck.

“You want me to leave the high heels on?” you wonder. Maybe he’ll get mad f you step on his bed with your dirty shoes.

“Don’t make stupid questions you know the answer to”

“Yes, Supreme Leader. Sorry” you hurry to obey him and kneel in fours. You’re with your ass on the air, at Kylo Ren’s mercy.

“How long?” he runs one finger through your pussy and you fight not to whine.

“So long I can’t remember” you refer at the last time your husband touched you.

“Are you needy? That’s why you’re here? Are you desperate for someone to touch you?” he lands his accusing questions.

“I’m n-needy but only for you, Supreme Leader. I don’t want anybody’s touch but yours” you try to give sense to your words but with Kylo’s finger spreading and toying your pussy lips it’s very hard.

“Good girl” he groans satisfied with your answer. He slides one finger into your pussy and begins to pump it.

“Yes, Supreme Leader” you highly moan. “I dream about this every night. Every moment away from you it’s a torture” you buck your hips at the rhythm of his finger.

“You should” Kylo smirks full of himself. He’s surprised at how fast you’re dripping on his finger but it’s been a while since he touched you so you must be desperate.

Without stopping his finger fuck, he kneels behind you and spread your pussy lips with his thumb. He sees how you’re stretching around his finger.

“You’re so tight. It must been a while” he observes your pussy hole barely opening around his finger.

“Yes, I need you. I need you” you admit. Your knees feel like collapsing.

Kylo bents down and with his tongue out, he traces circles around the hole between your butt cheeks.

“Kylo!” you gasp surprised. You didn’t expect his tongue in that place, but he ignores you and continues moving his finger and licking you. You feel soaked down there, is it your cum? Is it Kylo’s spit? A combination of both?

“Touch your clit” Kylo growls as he taps on your asshole trying to get in with his tongue.

You arch your back and spread your legs more, Kylo slurps and groans in your butt. You direct your right hand between your legs and find your engorged clit.

“It’s so swollen” he agrees with you. “I can see it from behind here”.

“It’s too much,” you say in little whimpers. The simultaneous touch on three parts of your body makes you feel on flames.

“You need this, you know it” Kylo doesn’t relent. He tries to thrust his tongue along your finger but you’re so tight, so he opts to return to your puckered hole.

“Fuck me, please, fuck me. I can’t take it anymore” you screech as you rub your clit furiously.

“No, you’re so little. You can’t take my cock” Kylo denies what you’re aching for.

“I can take it! I can take it!” you feel the imminent spasms in your lower body. “Fuck me, please, I’m going to come, please!”

“Silly girl, my cock wouldn’t fit here” he devours you, not leaving any part of your pussy and ass uncovered with his drool.

“Kylo” you groan in a raspy voice and Kylo snickers at how helpless you sound.

“You hear that?” he pumps his finger faster and deeper. Your pussy is so wet it’s making suction noises. “That’s the sound of a cunt that hasn’t been used for a long time. A filthy cunt who needs to come”.

“It needs to come around your cock” you insist. You have to stop several times the touch on your clit because you don’t wanna come yet.

“Are you gonna squirt like last time?” Kylo asks you as he finds a rugous zone in your front wall.

“I-I don’t know” you know you’re about to come. You can’t stop it, you don’t wanna stop. Kylo hasn’t fucked you but his finger and tongue feel heavenly.

“Yes, you are. I can feel you” he licks all the cum that’s sliding down your thighs. “Keep rubbing your pretty little clit, come on, I want to drown in your cum”.

“Kylo” you moan as waves of intense pleasure undulate through your body. Just like Kylo predicted, you squirt soaking his face and the sheets.

Kylo gathers all the crystalline liquid running down your thighs on his mouth and drinks it. Not even the finest wine on the whole galaxy can compare to your taste. You whine silently as he takes out his finger. Your legs aren’t responding, so you stay in fours.

“Come” he takes you between his arms and makes you lay on your side. Your legs are still shaking for your strong orgasm. “Did you like it?” he combs your hair and puts feather kisses on your neck.

“Yeah” you sob. You can’t believe you felt something so strong and astounding. It was breathtaking.

“Roleplay is fun, isn’t it?” he laughs and bumps his nose against your ear.

“It is” you sigh between Kylo’s arms. “Too bad we can’t fuck”.

“The doctor said only for a month” he reminds you. The real reason he can’t have sex with you is because he has an injury near his lower belly and needs to rest for a month.

“So tonight was…?” you try to guess why he acted so rough with you. Not that you’re complaining, in fact, you like it rough.

“I don’t want you to forget me” Kylo confesses his fears. Even if he can’t, you should still enjoy.

“Kylo, I’m not going to forget you or stop loving you only because we don’t have sex for a month” you assure your husband. You literally chose to be bonded for life to him and still, he’s insecure.

“I know, but baby,” he whines, “you soaked the sheets, you needed it”.

“Fine, I admit it’s good to be pampered by you this way” you giggle and rub your feet against each other to take off your shoes.

“I love you, I don’t want you to really be a forgotten wife”.

“Trust me, I’m not. I love you too” you decide to stay like this for a little while before taking your makeup off and brush your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
